An existing lid structure includes a curving groove extending towards one side of an opening of a case, and a straight groove branching from the curving groove and extending in a straight line toward the other side of the opening. In this lid structure, a lid provided with a waterproofing member is guided by the curving groove and the straight groove, and the opening is waterproofed by the waterproofing member.